ygdrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Fate Weavers
Fate Weavers are mythological or legendary beings that posses the ability to influence or control fate. The concept of fate and destiny has fascinated arcane practitioners and commoners alike for as long as they have acknowledged its potential existence. Many faiths around Ygdren have some form of definition regarding fate and who controls it Nôrnir In dwarven myth, fate is said to be controlled by Nôrnir (or Fates), that take the form of three hooded crones that are constantly spinning the threads of people's fates to intertwine or diverge with calamity or good fortune, or with each other. The first spinner holds golden thread that spins into the weave instilling good luck on any thread it touches. The second spinner holds black thread that spells tragedy for those that come into contact with it. The third and final spinner brings threads together and twines them apart, and when a person is fated to die, the spinner will sever their thread entirely, casting the remainder aside to become a part of future threads in the weave. It is said that the weavers' threads are covered in spiralling runes that spell out every truth in existence. Past, present, and possible futures, there is no lie in the threads of fate, only potential that does not come to pass. Many intrepid scholars or bold adventurers have tried to discover the weaving place of the Nôrnir, though none have succeeded, or none have lived to tell the tale. Fate-Touched The affecting of fate, if it exists, is considered often to be the domain of gods and entities beyond the mortal realm. Many lives and mortal souls find their ways through the patterns of fate and destiny, their threads following the path meant for them, but for the most part they cannot change that fate, only choose which thread to follow. Some mortals, however, are said to possess mysterious influence, their threads bending The Weave around them, toward them, unknowingly guiding history itself wherever they walk. Events both magnificent and catastrophic tend to follow such individuals. These souls often become great rulers or terrible tyrants, powerful mages, religious leaders, and legendary heroes of lore. These mortals are said to be fate-touched. Whether fate-touched are really capable of manipulating faith, or whether they are simply particularly powerful individuals, is a matter of debate. It is difficult to ever confirm someone as fate-touched, and only particularly potent divination rituals can even note the warping of fate around such individuals. Recent studies into the field of Daemancy have shown that some artefacts and individuals do seem to perpetually affect divination magic around them, although whether this means that the threads of fate are being affected or not is unclear. There are many communities that have the concept of "fate-touched" as part of their mythos. Many common folk regard the status as a terrible omen, treating a supposed fate-touched with mistrust and fear. Others seek them as a blessing, rallying around them for guidance. Some of renown and power grow jealous, wishing to bend a fate-touched beneath their will, and some stories speak of mages of old attempting to extract or transfer whatever essence leads to the warping of fate.Category:Mythology